


Gingerbread Men and Ornaments

by constantly_disoriented



Series: It's Holiday Season! (but not really) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking Shenanigans?, Christmas, Draco is a little shit, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Magical Shenanigans, but Hermione loves him so it's okay, even though im posting this in summer but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantly_disoriented/pseuds/constantly_disoriented
Summary: Draco and Hermione, in the kitchen, baking cookies.(And maybe there are some shenanigans, as well.)





	Gingerbread Men and Ornaments

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and fluffy. I hope you enjoy!

A snicker -- a flick of a wrist and the red baubles shift hue. Moonlight silver takes their place. The mischievous, quick-fingered man waits patiently for the concentrated, kind-hearted woman to notice while he gently whisks the dry ingredients with the wet.

It takes but a moment -- her angry huff alerts him to her realization, and a smile creeps onto his lips. She tosses a fingerful of flour at his nose, accompanied by a disapproving frown. In retaliation, he swipes his finger through the bowl of chocolate and smears it on her cheek.

A roll of the eyes -- a flick of a wrist and the silver decorations transform into fiery red colors; complimenting the pretty green decorations for a festive Christmas palette. She returns to her careful measurements of cookie batter; two tablespoons worth of dough rolled into a ball and gently placed on a baking pan. Thankfully, none of her bushy brown hair has managed to find its way into the batter – it is plaited and tied in a large knot at the back of her head.

A quick, small motion beneath the table – the colors are once more returned to green and silver. However sneaky he thinks he is, he is definitely not; Hermione’s eyes dart up and narrow at him immediately. He’s been caught red-handed, but he smiles innocently as if nothing is amiss.

“Draco,” she mutters quietly. Woops – he’s upset her.

“Yes, my love?” He asks as he mixes the almost-smooth batter to the right consistency.

“Stop it.”

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about, dear.”

If looks could only kill – she waves her wand dramatically and restores the green and silver decorations to their original state.

His wand moves quick – green and silver.

Her glaring intensifies – red and green.

A sly smile graces his face – green and silver.

She huffs angrily and tosses a bit of flour at him – red and green.

The decorations flit back and forth rapidly, their colors changing so fast that neither Draco nor Hermione can even tell if the spells they are casting are turning them the right shades. The kitchen fills with multi-colored sparks and the sound of decorations rustling and bumping into each other.

A small puff of flour mushrooms above the table – Draco accidentally knocked into the flour bin, and sent the white stuff flying. Hermione gives him a sharp, no-nonsense glare; he simply blinks owlishly back at her.

The decorations – at a glance – appear to be green and red; their original colors, as decided by Molly and Hermione a few hours before. Upon closer inspection, however, it appears that the decorations with a red color appear to sparkle with silvery light.

An idea pops into Draco’s mind – one more flick of his wrist and the green decorations glint with golden sparkles. Red and silver, green and gold – house colors disguised as Christmas festivities. Hermione shakes her head at him, barely concealing a smile.

“Happy now?” Her fingers work over another ball of dough. Draco, feeling clever, smiles brightly in response and leans over the cookie mess to plant a floury kiss on her cheek.

“Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted entirely out of acceptable date. It's the middle of summer, and I'm posting Christmas stuff. I know, I know.


End file.
